The Last Loud
by TheElementist
Summary: Instead of ten sisters, 14 year old Lincoln has seven and he's the last born. As such he gets picked on by his older sisters more often than not. When his room gets seized (again) because of a sister fight protocol, Lincoln breaks and decides to move into the garage. Now out of the house (not really), his sisters begin to reflect on how they treat him. Loudcest. LincolnxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **Here are the ages in order from the oldest:**

 **Lori-18 years**

 **Leni-17 years**

 **Luna-16 years**

 **Luan-16 years**

 **Lynn-15 years**

 **Lucy-15 years**

 **Lisa-14 years**

 **/**

 **Lincoln-14 years**

 **/**

* * *

 ***Same ages doesn't correspond to being twins; just a closeness in ages.**

 **DON'T READ IF OFFENDED!**

" _Thoughts"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **The Last Loud**

"What?" Lincoln yells as he stares into the empty cereal box with disbelief. "My corn flakes?" He peeks insides the box with one eye. Nothing, not even the plastic bag, it's gone too. It was nearly half full yesterday.

"Hey Mincoln," came a muffle voice. Lincoln turns and spots Lynn on the dinner table. Her cheeks puffy as she chews with her mouth full. Milk drips down from her mouth and she wipes it with her sleeves.

" _My cereal!"_ Lincoln spots the bowl in front of Lynn; his corn flakes soaked in milk. "Lynn, why are you eating my cereal?" He scowls at her. He knows he's not going to like her answer but he wants to hear it from her lips.

Lynn swallows and grins. She loves seeing him pissed. "Ehh….because I was hungry." She replies; her voice indifferent and dripping with sarcasm. She twirls a spoon in her hand.

"Then why didn't eat **your own cereal**? "Lincoln's eyes burgeon out wide and his hands clutches into fists, crumpling the hollow box he holds. He is livid, not by her answer but by her reaction. That grin and the glazed look in her eyes. Like she doesn't feel any remorse for eating his cereal. _"HIS CEREAL!"_

With seven picky sisters, everyone had their brand of cereal and in order to avoid any troubles, their parents got each sibling their OWN cereal. His was always Corn Flakes—sometimes French Toast Crunch—and she likes Rice Krispies. Two completely different brands; unmistakable and not easy to confuse. One is a blue box, the other is white.

"I couldn't find mine." She says with a shrug, brushing off his fury with ease. She returns to her breakfast, swallowing a full spoon of milk and partially soiled flakes.

She chews slowly and purposely, making sure he hears the crunching noise in her mouth. Her glaze lazy eyes bore straight into him, daring him into action.

Lincoln grits his teeth and feels his left eye twitching as he glares at her. He squeezes the cereal box even more, but she knows he can't (or won't) do anything and he knows as well.

" _Hm, spineless."_ She taunts him with a smirk.

"Tsk." Lincoln looks away from her—unable stand her stupid smile—and turns to the fridge. He scans the cereal boxes on top of the fridge and doesn't find hers.

"Well do you remember where you put it cause there's no way someone took your cereal." That's right. No one liked her cereal. It has no taste. Chewing it makes weird annoying popping sounds and feels like eating little pebbles of rocks. Why she even took his doesn't make sense? She doesn't like his brand and mocks it as _"old people's cereal."_

Lincoln turns back to her when he hears nothing in reply. She's chewing with her eyes close and a warm smile, savoring his cereal it seems. Lincoln grits his teeth and begins to lose his patience.

She swallows with a gulp and stares at his irate figure with her lazy eyes. "If I knew where it was, then I wouldn't be having yours, right?" She points her spoon at the crumpled Corn Flakes box he holds.

"Lynn, I'm trying to help you find your cereal." He growls, twitching his fingers like he wants to strangle her. And it only widens her grin.

"Lynn's cereal?" came a voice from behind.

"AH!" Lincoln jumps, dropping the cereal box. Lynn only flinches but her eyes widens. _"How does she do that?"_

"Lucy!" Lincoln squeals in surprise at the goth teenager standing behind him.

"Hey Lincoln." She greets him, ignoring his frighten state. "Are you looking for Lynn's cereal?"

Her question calms his tense shoulders. "You know where it is?" A new hope rides on his face.

She nods. "It's in our room. The blue box right?"

A small smile forms on his face. "Yes, that one." Lincoln heads for the exit, brushing past Lucy. "Thanks Lucy."

"Where are you going?" Lynn asks, halting him in his strides. She leans more into her seating, crossing her arms over chest.

Lincoln turns back to her. "Where do you think? To your room. Isn't that where **your cereal** is?" He glances at Lucy just be sure he's not mistaken and she nods in return. Lincoln turns back to Lynn, who still has that stupid smirk plastered on her face. "I'm starving and your disgusting pebbles will have to suffice"

Lynn chuckles and slides her chair back to face him properly. "First off, DON'T. go into my room." She puts great emphasis on the _don't_. A veil threat he knows all too well from all his sisters.

"Actually it's our room." Lucy's monotone voice interjects.

"Second," Lynn ignores her and raises two fingers. "That disgusting pebbles is MY cereal."

"And you ate MY cereal." Lincoln jabs at the bowl in front.

"Yeah, because I couldn't find mine." Lynn feigns ignorance and shrugs her shoulders with arms wide.

"It was in your **fucking** room." Lincoln yells, causing Lucy to flinch. She never flinches. _"Whoa, someone's pissed."_

Lynn only chortles. "Yes, I guess it was and I didn't know that."

" _Liar."_ Lucy knows Lynn is lying through her teeth, since she complained to her last night about her not bringing that cereal into their room. The crumps attract ants to their room, but Lynn whined about being hungry and the need for a midnight snack.

"You're lying." Lincoln says and Lucy keeps her thoughts to herself. "Who else would put _your_ cereal in _your_ room?"

"Eh. Don't know." Lynn shrugs and returns back to the bowl in front. "But don't go into my room." She adds before scooping a spoonful of flakes into her mouth.

Lincoln stands still, gnashing his teeth together. His left eye twitches again and he covers it with a hand to calm it down; to calm himself down.

He sighs. It is early in the morning and he doesn't want to make a scene. He waives a white flag.

"Okay Lynn, it's your room. So can you go and get your cereal so I can have some. I have nothing else to eat." The house was low on breakfast food and it won't be till later in the day that their parents would go shopping.

"Mope." Lynn's utters with her mouth full, spitting some out.

"No?" Lincoln says, feeling like he misheard what sounded like a no. Lynn ignores him and scoops another mouthful. Lincoln's eyes widen. "What do you mean no?" He blows up again. "YOU FUCKING ATE MY CEREAL and now you're saying no?"

Lisa limps into the dinner, covering her ears; her eyes barely awake. "Huh, Lincoln, stop trying to rupture our eardrums!"

"Lynn took my cereal, knowing full well hers was upstairs in her room and now she won't let me have hers."

"Well, it's her cereal." Lisa replies and yawns. She's too tired for this.

"She took MINE." Lincoln bellows again and Lisa winces. "Lincoln." She scolds him. "It's 6:30 in the morning, on a Saturday. People are still sleeping." Heck the whole neighborhood was probably asleep.

Lincoln frowns, but agrees with her. He glares at Lynn who seems to be enjoying this. _"Bitch!"_

Lisa notes his volatile reaction towards Lynn and decides to defuse the situation in her own way. By being blunt and not take sides.

"Technically speaking Lincoln, it wasn't _your_ cereal." She gestures both hands in air quotes and Lincoln looks stun by her words. He expected her—at most—to not take _her_ side.

"Yeah it was." He replies defensively.

"No it wasn't. Our parental units supplied those cereals with their monetary funds. So in actuality, they belong to them, so does everything else in this house." She adds.

Lincoln scrunches his face in loss. "Well, mom gave it to me."

"Yes, she assigned those cereals to each of us with the hopes of avoiding this." She gestures towards them; the current conflict ensuing. "But if a situation arises and one needs to feed themselves but lacks any cereal, they can always borrow some from another."

"Yeah." Lynn chums in. "So that means I can have some of yours, Lincoln." She swallows another mouthful.

Lincoln eyes her with great disdain but turns to Lisa. "Ok, that also means I can have some of Lynn's, right?" He asks.

"Yes that would be accurate." Lisa points out.

"You hear that Lynn. I can have some of yours." Lincoln gibes back at Lynn and smirks at her. Lynn looks on, ignoring him and doesn't retort; mostly because her mouth is still full.

Both Lucy and Lisa watch the standoff with interest. They know Lincoln is not going to win this against Lynn, but they want to see how it goes.

Lynn swallows with a gulp and turns to Lincoln. Her glazed, bored eyes meet his fierce ones. "You go into my room and you ain't coming out alive." She calmly states and goes back to the bowl.

Lincoln seethes in rage. His clench fists trembles by his sides, but he knows full well he can't take on Lynn. Despite being a few inches taller, Lynn was a wrestling champion. She would dislocate his shoulder if he tries anything and that shit hurts.

"Huh." He sighs with resignation and leaves.

" _Yep."_ Lisa watches on as his slump figure leaves the dinner. _"It was always bound to end like this."_ With a threat from Lynn being the final nail in their argument. Lincoln can be brave and fierce at times but deep down in his bones, he was a survivalist. Living to fight another day was what he knows best.

" _Hm,"_ Lisa nudges her glasses back up. _"A fitting trait for the last loud of the family"_

* * *

A/N:

I have a habit of starting stuff and not finishing. Not anymore. I will keep the updates coming even if I have to keep the words few. Stay tune.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Hey guys.

 ** **The ages in order from the oldest:****

 **Lori-18 years**

 **Leni-17 years**

 **Luna-16 years**

 **Luan-16 years**

 **Lynn-15 years**

 **Lucy-15 years**

 **Lisa-14 years**

 **/**

 **Lincoln-14 years**

 **/**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **WHY?**

Lincoln limps out of the dinner like a wounded dog, hobbling away after a fight. He hates his life and this house. No, he hates this house more. He spots his reflection in the mirror. His face drawn out and weak; eyes bloodshot red like he didn't just wake up from sleep. Always on edge in this house. Not a moment to relax with those seven demons roaming around, waiting in turn to pounce.

Yep, he hates his life.

Lynn steals a glance at his back as he staggers away. She would feel something for the sore loser, if she had a heart to begin with. But a thought kept nagging her. Like she wanted the twerp to turn back around and challenge her again. But he leaves like the wimp he is. _Hm!_ She huffs in annoyance. _Pathetic._

A sad sentiment stirs within Lisa however, watching Lincoln leave the scene. But she knows this was the expected outcome. The laws of nature can be cruel but they are just and accurate. He's at the bottom of the food chain in this jungle called their home, so this conclusion was invertible. Going against Lynn off all people wasn't going to bode well in his favor. _He should have known._ Lisa squashes the remorse sipping into her heart. No need to feel depressed over a helpless prey.

The crunching sound of chewing reminds her why though, why she's having these conflicting emotions over Lincoln of all people. She turns to Lynn. "Was that really necessary?"

Lynn stops, surprised that Lisa finds interests over something she would probably deem as petty and ridiculous. "He needs to grow a spine." She retorts.

"What? So he can fight you?" Lisa shoots back and Lynn's eyes widens, stunned by Lisa's sudden outburst. Rare to see the geek so worked up on something, especially when that something is named Lincoln. Lynn narrows her sights at Lisa. Like a boxer sizing up an opponent, she readies herself to face this agitated Lisa.

Lisa sees the fight in her eyes and immediately backs down. This is ridiculous. She's not one to ever defend Lincoln, but Lynn's behaving like a douche, more so than usual. Lisa scratches that itch eating at her scalp and growls to herself, glancing away in frustration. It's too early for a fight with Lynn, especially over him. She shakes her head, erasing Lincoln from her thoughts and pulls a chair for a seat.

Lynn tones back down; cautiously watching the brunette snatch a seat across from her. "Pass me the sugar." Lisa asks and then grabs a bowl to pour herself some breakfast.

Lynn slides the sugar carton to her, still eying her to gauge her mood. Not sure if it was still foul. _What's her problem?_ She wonders. Lisa sounded like she disapproved of her treatment of Lincoln. Like that should concern her. It shouldn't. _This bitch needs to mind her business._ But still, Lynn felt unnerved by Lisa reaction, like she was siding with Lincoln.

"Trust me! This will help him to become a man." Lynn adds, striking a measured tone to break the tension in the air and maybe win her over.

"Whatever!" Lisa replies with disinterest, eyes glazed over like she still could be sleeping. _Was she?_ Lynn wondered about the mad genius that once used Leni as a guinea pig for a sleep-walking potion. _She can do crazy things this bitch. Better watch out with her around._ Lynn pulls her bowl closer to chest, like Lisa might slip something into it.

She scoops a mouthful of flakes, eyes firmly on Lisa as she mixes milk with her cereal without care.

 _Mm._ Lynn's eyes widen with delight. The twerp's cereal wasn't that bad. Has a creamy aftertaste that her taste buds' getting used to and—quite shamefully—likes.

"I gotta admit, this is pretty good." A rare honest admission from the jock; of course Lincoln will never hear this from her.

 _You called it shit flakes when he got it._ Lucy wants to chime in but halts her tongue. As usual, her silence renders her invincible to the two other girls.

She wonders on whether to join them for a meal. It's Saturday. Their mom will probably whip up some pancakes or better yet, Lori might brew some coffee with French toast. Her breakfast meals are worth waiting and starving for.

Lucy glances at the clock. It's almost 7. Lori won't be up till noon. Hopefully she doesn't sleep in for that long, but today's Saturday so who knows.

 _Sigh._ Lucy decides on fasting for a few hours. Lori's cooking will be worth it. The teen goth fades away like a ghost.

* * *

 _Ouch._ Lori hisses as he slides inside. He's too big and she feels her muscle stretching to fit his rod. It pulses like heartbeat. Her own heartbeat quickens with anticipation. He plants tiny kisses on her back, trailing all the way up to her neck before rising off her back. He grabs her waist and starts slow, going deep and almost coming out, but soon it morphs into craze rhythm.

He grips her waist too tight and she turns her head to protest but the pleasure numbs her thoughts. He slams hard into her cunt with each cycle, his skin slapping her ass. It pushes her against the headboard and she clutches onto the pillow for dear life, burying her face to muffle her screams.

He hits deed inside her womanhood and everything turns to mush. _Awww…._ Eyes roll deep into her head.

He doesn't wait for her to recover and resumes the pounding from behind. "Aww, yeah…..YES!" _Fuck me like a bitch._ The pace picks up and she moans with his rhythm. Her hardened nipples-rubbing against the bed—spike her pleasure to cloud nine. They need more attention. They need to be rubbed and pinched. She reaches for one of his hand on her waist, hoping to bring it to her breast. He doesn't budge.

Lori leaves the pillow and turns to him. "Rub my brea….." Her eyes swell and her words jam up in her throat. _White hair!_ She sees his white hair and….

 _LINCOLN!_

Lori's eyes fly open and it is morning; eyes wide like she had seen death, but the only thing she sees is the familiar blue wallpaper in her room, lit by the morning grey lights streaming from her window. A dream. That was a dream.

She hears ringing. It's her phone. Someone is calling. She rolls on the bed towards the muffled ringing and vibration, buried underneath the blanket. Pulling it back, she hears the phone's loud ringing tone. Boo boo bear's caller ID flashes on the screen.

She stares at her phone but doesn't pick up. It doesn't feel right. Her thoughts are too chaotic, too jumbled up to be chatting with Bobby. That's the excuse she makes anyway, but really it was the fear. Fear of spewing her guts out—like she always does to Bobby—that keeps her paralyzed.

A wave of guilt slams her. Like, she has cheated on Bobby and now she hides from him, afraid to hear his voice.

The phone keeps ringing and she watches it become a missed call.

 _Oh my god…._ She slumps her head back down on the pillow. _What the fuck just happened?_ She had a sex dream and Lincoln was fucking her brains out. Worst part, it was so good that she wetted her bed.

 _WHAT?_ She jolts up in a flash and feels the soiled spot between her legs. It's big. She peels the blanket away. _Shit!_ She came too much. Her mind races. How to cover this shit up?

Switch laundry duty with whoever's doing it and wash her stuff separately. Don't want the whole house to find this out. And her sisters have reached that age where masturbation has become a frequent hobby. She knows because they are still amateurs and she finds their messy leftovers every time she handles their laundry.

Suddenly Lori is glad Lincoln doesn't handle their laundry. They made that abundantly clear to him years ago.

 _Lincoln._ She thinks about him, about the dream.

 _That was amazing._ She admits and blood rushes to her cheeks. _Shit!_ She wants to slap herself, but the shameful thoughts still linger. She remembers the feeling inside and her screaming.

 _Screaming!_ Did she mumble anything out loud? A glance across the room and Leni's snoring calms her nerves. She releases a breath and looks over at her clock. 9:16. Too early to be up on a Saturday, but the sleep is now gone. She gets off the bed and heads for the closet.

* * *

After switching to fresh garments—tiny shorts and tank-top—she moves to fix her bed or hide the evidence. She pulls the sheets and dumps them into her laundry basket that was half full—and now full. She will do laundry tomorrow; today if there's time.

Spotting her phone on the bed, she picks it up. _Bobby._ She frowns from her earlier betrayal.

Why did he call so early? A slide across the screen and she spots the icon. He left a message. Stepping away from her bed and closer to her closet—for privacy from a sleeping Leni—she taps the icon and presses the phone to her ear.

"Hey babe, I tried calling you early but you probably were still sleeping. Sorry about that. It's Saturday. Should have known you were still in bed. I know how much you crave for that beauty sleep." _Aww, so thoughtful._ She gushes over him.

"But I was calling about the plans we had tonight." His tone shifts, turns serious, and she senses it. She grows silent and listens.

"I'm sorry babe, but my folks just came up with a last minute surprise. We are visiting my uncle in Texas….." _Texas?_ "….. My parents don't want me and Ronnie here alone so we are tagging along with them. Don't know when I will be back, but we will be leaving soon so they want me to get ready during this weekend." There is a pause on the line and she wonders why he's hesitating; of course, she's still stun by Texas.

"Ehem." He coughs, a dry cough; probably to clear his throat. "Um babe," He voice drops, almost to a whisper. Was he nervous? "I know we had planned this weekend…." He hesitates again. Yep he was nervous.

"I know we had planned to do it tonight." He doesn't say but Lori knows what _it_ is. "You know..." He draws it out. "…our thing." Just say it. _Sex!_ They were going to have sex tonight, their first.

"I'm sorry babe, but I was really looking forward to it." He laughs, a forced one, and she sighs from how nervous he was considering him being the one pushing for them to have one.

"I don't know when I'll be back but I wished it hadn't come to this, but you can't say no to your folks, right?" He laughs again; this time more naturally, and she smiles.

"Well, I'll end it here. Love you babe. I'll try to say goodbye in person before I leave, but I'll be real busy today so you might not get me when you call or text. Love you babe." The line cuts and Lori peels the phone away and stares at the screen, at his blinking caller ID.

 _Texas._ She sighs, a disappointing one. She was actually looking forward to tonight. After the football game, they were going to a watch party and then head to a hotel afterwards. He had booked a place and everything, he claimed. He had prepared and although she wasn't receptive to the idea at first, she eventually warmed up to it. They've been dating for almost two years and still hadn't done it. Mostly because he was very patient with her and respected her

It was high time she lost her virginity. All her friends had; a sticking point they frequently tease her over. But she was ready. Had been wondering about sex for the past couple days. Might explain the dream she had this morning. _But why Lincoln_ and not her boyfriend?

His caller ID still flashes on the screen and her gut twists with guilt and shame. She puts the phone on her desk and walks away.

* * *

 **Was going to end here but I've started the next chapter and here's that beginning.**

* * *

Downstairs, the TV is on. Lynn's watching Gumball. _Oh, this episode is funny._ Lori smiles when she sees Gumball on the football field, meditating, and blindly ignoring Darwin's and Anais' warning of the impending doom.

"I'm entering a state of calm, where no words or actions can harm me." Gumball says. Imaginary clouds and chirping birds move in, shrouding him in peace as he floats in midair behind a rainbow mountain.

"Go on! Try me!" The other two are frantically trying to warn him, pointing wildy at the danger coming, but Gumball's tune them out. "No matter what you say, I cannot be affected." They look like they are yelling. "You can scream as much as you like, but nothin…" A horde of football players stampedes into view and carries him away.

Both girls break down, laughing their guts out.

The horde returns with a lumped, bruised up Gumball, still in his meditating pose. "As I was sayin…." He barely manages before one of them punts him away and Lynn loses her fits; cackling wildly like a craze animal, she falls off the couch. That scene always cracks her up.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Next chap will continue from this scene.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hey guys.**

 **The ages in order from the oldest:**

 **Lori-18 years**

 **Leni-17 years**

 **Luna-16 years**

 **Luan-16 years**

 **Lynn-15 years**

 **Lucy-15 years**

 **Lisa-14 years**

 **/**

 **Lincoln-14 years**

 **/**

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **L for Lust**

In between the laughing fits—from watching parts of Gumball being screw back together—Lynn hears laughter from behind. It sounds like Lori; won't be a surprise if it is her. That bitch loves watching cartoons even though she acts all matured and grown-up.

Lynn glances behind and finds the blonde queen chuckling behind the couch, wearing her usual morning slutty cloths; tiny shots and a tank-top; her tits pinching through the tight tank-top like two circus tents. _Why is this alright?_ And why doesn't their dad step up like a man and take control of this house. Too many wannabe prostitutes flaunting their goods around. Maybe he tried— _once_ —and got chewed out by their mom. _Honey, they are girls. You can't change that. Let me handle stuff like that._ Lynn replays that tense, awkward conversation she overheard from their parents in the kitchen.

Sometimes, it sucks being outnumbered by the opposite gender in the house. _It sure would if they were outnumbered by the guys._ Thank lord that's not the case. _7 brothers?_ Lynn shudders with horror. _That would be a nightmare!_ She imagines.

Lincoln pops into her head and she thinks; her lewd mind wanders into taboo territory while eying Lori. _Would he have a boner seeing her like this?_ She wonders with intrigue. The answer; not so obvious with him though. The twerp is such a wimp that seeing a butt-naked chick probably won't entice him; almost like someone sliced his dick away.

 _Don't think he even masturbates_. She would know if he did, after all she keeps tabs on him like any good caring sister would. Sneaks into—no, inspects his room regularly, without his knowledge or permission of course. Not even one porn mag or DVD. He's clean like a chimp's behind. No sexy pics on his phone or laptop either—don't ask how she knows his passwords—like he's gay or something. _Is he?_ The thought stunned her for a second.

 _No way is that twerp gay._ Even though he hangs out a lot with Clyde and his gay dads and only has guy friends…..Lynn's eyes widen with dread. The evidence is mounting against her brother. She shakes her head, refusing to concede the possibility. _Who would prefer dicks over tits anyway?_ Clyde's dads. _Oh yeah._ She almost forgets about them.

Lynn feels slightly unease. How would she react to a gay Lincoln? She would beat that crap out of him—no offense to gay people, but the thought of someone close to her being one just irks her.

The control freak in her kicks in. She needs to find out Lincoln's taste, so she hatches up a plan to weed out Lincoln junior; maybe teach some pointers to Lincoln senior on how to use that junior dangling between his legs. _Oh this is going to be fun._ An evil smirk stretches across her face.

Lori chuckling dies down and she notices that Lynn's back in the couch, not intently watching Gumball like before; eyes distant and looking past her, like she was in deep thought and smiling? That's never a good thing.

Not hearing Lori's giggling, Lynn withdraws from her thoughts and glances at the blonde; meeting her stern gaze; her eyes judging and critical like Lynn was a troublemaker and needed to be watched carefully; someone to raise your guard around. A wise advice indeed. _Heck I won't trust me too._ Lynn grins, enjoying the fear she spreads.

"Morning princess, how was your beauty sleep?" She asks; her grin wide and mocking.

Lori frowns, not amused by the _princess_ she was just called. If anything Lynn's nicknames are never given in good faith. Lori thinks on how to respond; whether to lob back her own insult or just ignore this idiot.

Lynn doesn't wait for her to decide. "Nice hairdo by the way, when did you get it done?" She asks, throwing Lori off for a second.

That stupid grin still plastered on her face decides it for Lori. Insult it is. "At least I get my hair done. When was the last time you washed yours?" Lori bites back, crossing her arms across her chest; unintentionally propping up her boobs.

 _Man, I wish Lincoln was here right._ Lynn thinks, imagining how the dweeb would react to Lori's tits sticking out like right now. His dorky friend would definitely nose-bleed to death if he was here right now. Lynn almost laughs but doesn't. Her smirks widens instead, showing some white teeth.

She realizes that Lori was waiting for her comeback; smiling like she had won. Lynn scrolls through her insult list. _Shit on her prostitute clothes or her boobs?_ No! The second could backfire since Lori has the size advantage. _Ah I got it!_ "Hey, I'm not the one that has to get her hair done every day to impress a boyfriend. And how's that thing going on? You'll still tryin' to get laid?" Lori's eyes pop out wide, like they might leap straight out.

 _Oh, I went too far._ Lynn unconsciously backs away a little, still on the couch. Lori looks pissed; like really pissed; like she might just launch herself straight at Lynn. Her arms now hanging by her side; her hands clenched into fists and trembling. Her face bright red like a steamy pink tomato; like she is extremely embarrassed _or pissed. I think she's more pissed._

For once in a long, long, really long time, Lori wants to kill Lynn. She doesn't know why she's still rooted to her spot, instead of strangling her right now. Maybe because it's Lynn and Lynn always tries to get under people's skin. Well she got under hers, but Lori holds back her murderous intent. _I don't want to go to jail just yet._ But how did she know? Lori wonders on how Lynn gained info on her sex life—or lack thereof. It was her friends. Those idiots talk too much and Lynn knows some of them; considering how despite in high school, Lynn plays college sports at her campus.

"Listen Lori," Lynn calls her and Lori is drawn back from her thoughts. Her fierce murderous scowl lessens from seeing Lynn with her hands up; placating. Her little sister actually looks scared. "I don't know anything about you and Bobby. It was just stuff I heard. And maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. It was wrong for me to do that." Lori eyes widen in shock. Her anger boils down and dissipates into cool air. She doesn't remember the last time Lynn owned up to something, anything for that matter; unless she was forced to by their mom.

Lynn sees the red on Lori's face fade away and her own shoulders relaxes. _Phew, that was close._ She breathes a mental sigh of relief. Definitely hit the wrong button there. _Note to self, never talk about Lori's sex life._

"Never talk about private life again!" Lori commands in her sternest voice.

"Yes ma'am" Lynn responds in earnest and a tiny smirk appears on Lori's face, always finding joy in bossing people around. _Power tripper_. Lynn mutters inside but keeps her expression neutral. Don't want to set off another angry Lori.

Lori relaxes and feels her stomach innards twisting into nuts. _I'm starving._ She robs her belly, caressing her exposed her skin. She heads for the kitchen and Lynn raises her hand, trying to gain her attention. "But your hair….." She halts her tongue when Lori growls, turning at her with clenched teeth. "Enough of that Lynn!" She warns before turning back, leaving for the kitchen. "Let it go already. Sheesh." She shouts over her head.

Lynn just stares. "Eh, okay." She shrugs. "I tried to warn her that her hair looks like medusa got hit by a lightning." _Of course Medusa with hair instead of snakes._ Lynn twists around in the couch and resumes her lazy morning cartoon watching. She grabs the remote besides her and flips the channel, surfing for something better, but her mind wanders elsewhere.

It was good that she mended things with Lori. God knows that if she pisses her off, she will starve to death. Besides their dad, she's the next best cooker in the house. Her breakfasts are starting to rival dad's. Actually, they taste better.

Her cooking has improved tenfold ever since she got that job at Waffle House. _I wonder what's she's gonna make this morning._ She daydreams, hoping it's French toasts. She loves French toasts. Lori's afro— _or whatever that thing was_ —intrudes her musings. _She better put a hairnet on that thing. I don't want any hairy breakfast._

Lori fumes; upset that Lynn was still trying to crack jokes about her hair. Well, it is Lynn. She's the jokester.

 _And what's wrong with my hair anyway?_ Self-conscious as always with her beauty, she feels her hair and immediately dreads with unease, worries. Maybe she should have checked the mirror before coming downstairs. She pats down her hair; glancing up and hoping to catch a glimpse of her hair which feels unusually large and frizzy.

* * *

"Dude, I feel like shit." Luna pulls a seat and flops next to Luan, who's sipping her cup, savoring whatever's inside with her eyes shut, her face relaxed and calm. Luna catches a glimpse of the white liquid slushing inside the cup. _Milk?_ She drinks it a lot lately; almost like she's trying to up the size of her tits.

Luna glances at her sister's chest, but sees nothing wrong with her size. In her opinion, she's perfect. Not too big like Leni's or Lori's round shape but not as flat as Lynn—although hers could be bigger since she's always in a sports bra.

But Luan is the goldilocks of busts sizes. _A size C I would bet, just slightly smaller than mine._ Luna eyes her sister's chest, gauging her size through the orange blouse she had on. If only she allowed her to take her measurement.

"What happened?" Luan asks and Luna almost jumps; fearing she was caught peeping at her chest, but Luan's busy with her drink, lost in whatever's in her head, not even looking in her direction.

"Not much." Luna stretches her arms up over her head and yawns, trying to look as casual as possible. "Just beat from the rocky concert."

"How was the concert?" Luan asks, turning to meet Luna's eyes.

"Sick. The whole concert was crazy nuts. So many bands; Smooch, Jimmy Eat World, Old Ladies and Metric were all there."

 _Metric?_ First time Luan's heard them. "Metric? Like a tape measurement?" She asks in all seriousness.

"A girl band. They were bonkers. And then Mick Swagger." Luna sighs dreamily, propping her head up with both hands on the table; fantasizing about last night and her backstage meeting with Mick Swagger. "I would totally shag him if I had the chance"

 _Shag? Shag._ The cranks in Luan's brain turn as she works on deciphering Luna's British slang. _Doesn't that mean.…_ Her memory clicks. _Eww._ She twists her face in disgust. "Gross Luna, isn't he like in his late forties or fifties?"

"Age is only a number Luan." She shrugs her worries off. "I will totally do it. Heck, gave him my number last night." With that she fishes out her phone and checks the screen. No new notification. _Come on Swagger._ Not a single message from him. Luna frowns, scrolling through her phone. She made her intentions clear to him. Maybe too clear. "Did he not like my strapless top?" She wore that one to show more cleavage.

"Eww, so gross." Luan looks away in disgust, repulsed by Luna's antics. "Don't expect me to cover for you again, especially so you can hit on old men." She sips her cup, trying to mind her business but Luna doesn't respond; distracted on her phone, flipping through pics from last night.

Luan thinks about her last night, the trouble she went through. "You have no idea how annoying it was trying to fake a British accent. Hello mate. Blimey, that looks like it hurt." She says in her faux British tongue. "It was exhausting trying to play as two people to convince everyone. You owe me big time for last night."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I will try to hook you up with Benny." Luna waves her off and returns to her phone; unaware of a blushing stunned Luan; surprised and embarrassed that Luna would blurt out his name out loud like that.

"That's not even what I asked?" Luan whispers; aghast by Luna's insensitive attitude; like she's trying to alert the whole house of her secret.

"Really?" Luna peels away from her phone and turns to the blushing Luan.

"Yes." Luan hisses, slightly growing annoyed with Luna's callous manner. "Now keep your voice down! Gosh Luna." She looks elsewhere, trying to hide her embarrassment, even from her.

Luna just stares at her; not sure why her sister's acting all fidgety and twitchy. _And why is her neck so red?_ Like she was embarrassed. _Pff, she got no reason to be._ Benny doesn't even know her and no one in this house even knows him—except her of course.

"Don't worry. He's probably still asleep." Luna says and then returns to her phone.

"How do you even know that?"

"Because he was with us last night. He got wasted afterwards." Luna adds. _Don't think he will be waking for hours._

"Wasted?" Luan sounds shocked. "You guys got drunk?"

"They did. I didn't." She says but Luan gives her the mom stare like _are you really going to lie to me right now?_ "Well, I had a couple shots." She fesses up. "But it wasn't anything heavy."

"Is that why you are up right now and not knocked out?" Luan asks and then sniffs Luna, satisfied that she doesn't smell any lingering booze. Their parents would flip out if they found out about this whole ordeal.

"I guess so." Luna checks the wall clock; both sticks hanging around nine. It's past 9:45. "Yeah, I actually woke up earlier around 6. Heard some noises coming from downstairs."

"It was probably Lynn and the others. They were down here earlier." Lisa was here earlier but left to go shower; just before Luna came in.

"My head's killing me though." Luna grips her forehead, scowling in pain.

"Hangover?" Luan asks.

"Probably." Luna gets up and walks to a cabinet for some painkillers. "I think I just need more sleep."

"Then why don't you?"

"And miss Lori's breakfast?" Luna glances at Luan; like what she just said was madness.

Luan sighs and looks away, eying her milk. She understands Luna's reasoning. Lori's cooking is the hottest commodity in the house, the most sought after item nowadays. Heck, that's why she's up this early on a Saturday,

Speaking of the queen, Lori enters the Kitchen, still toying with her hair, drawing the eyes of the two girls.

"WHOA!" A unison reaction when they both spot the monstrosity camping above her head.

"Whoa Lori, I dig your new afro." Luna jibes, smirking while she steps away from the cabinet with a medicine bottle in hand.

"Don't think that's an afro." Luan chimes in, eying the hairdo with serious scrutiny. "It's almost like a spiked mohawk."

"But everywhere around her head and uneven." Luna adds.

"So….umm….a spikefro?" Luan asks, unsure, and looks to Luna, who starts to chuckle.

"Can it, you two!" Lori looks away in frustration. _Oh god what happened to my hair._ She had checked the mirror in the hallway. Her hair looked like a mad house; locks of hair standing up high like tress, defying gravity. Like two rats had a fight in there while she was asleep. No wonder Lynn couldn't keep her mouth shut. Lori was actually impressed she didn't say anything more demeaning about it.

Still hearing snickering behind her, Lori just sighs. "Whatever, I'll take a shower after breakfast anyway." She walks over to a drawer and fetches an apron and a hairnet. _I feel like eating French toast with bacon and potatoes._

Sometime in the future, Lynn will pump a fist in the air. _YES!_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Looking back I kinda regret not including the twins or Lily. I just didn't want create a harem with someone so young and 13 and 12 would be too young. And that's what their age would have been.**

 **Thinking about including them as cousins or something. Anyway that's down the road for the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Hey guys.**

 **The ages in order from the oldest:**

 **Lori-18 years**

 **Leni-17 years**

 **Luna-16 years**

 **Luan-16 years**

 **Lynn-15 years**

 **Lucy-15 years**

 **Lisa-14 years**

 **/**

 **Lincoln-14 years**

 **/**

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I've been learning how to draw figures lately. It's sapping my time.

Future chapters might be shorter so I can keep updating more frequently.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Feast**

Lucy has read too many romance novels to not know what's happening. They all like him. She can see it their eyes; the lust lurking behind their gaze every time they stare at him.

And Lincoln. That boy is clueless as a new born, blissfully unaware that he's been eyed like a piece of meat.

Lucy gets off her bed and walks to the window. She stares down at the driveway, wondering about where he went. He rode off earlier this morning on his bike after the cereal fiasco. He was truly pissed.

Lynn's the worst. She bullies him, torments him at every chance, but it's a façade. A ruse to hide the feelings she harbors within. Of course Lynn will never admit such feelings out loud. It will be an insult to her pride and ego. But deep past her stubbornness, Lucy knows her roommate would do anything for him; even if she won't bring herself say so. She will rip out her tongue than confess to Lincoln.

The others are stubborn likewise. They will never admit it but Lucy can see past their charade.

Lucy sighs and leaves the window like a phantom. She stares at the wall clock. It's way past nine and he isn't back yet. Worse, no one in the house knows that he's gone. She watched him grab his light jacket and helmet but stayed muted. She couldn't ask where he was going. His mood was too foul to talk to. Of course, he walked past her like she was a ghost, so he probably won't have heard her speak.

Lucy sighs and flops down on her bed. Grabbing her journal, she starts writing down a new poem.

 _I hide in the dark_

 _Waiting in turn to strike…_

Her pen taps the page as she thinks of a new line. Nothing is coming to her and Lucy shuts her eyes. Lincoln's distracting her. She hopes he's okay.

* * *

Leni is confused about Johnny. The things he's doing to her. Is that what boyfriends do to their girlfriends? Weird cause she never sees Bobby doing that Lori. Maybe he does and Leni just never sees it, but Lori's never talked about Bobby acting like how Johnny acts.

Leni sighs. Love is confusing.

It's almost ten and Leni's still in the bathroom, staring at her naked self from the mirror. It hurts; the bruised skin underneath her boob. She lifts up her left breast, exposing a large dark skin, and Leni frowns. Johnny did this.

His hand was pressing hard on her while they were kissing. Well more like he was kissing her. She couldn't move, pinned down underneath. Leni didn't like their kiss. He was aggressive. And she didn't like him trying to rip her pants off.

Leni tried to speak, but his mouth swallowed hers. At one point, he pinned her hands above her head. Leni thought about screaming, but then she heard Lincoln's voice outside.

Johnny heard him too since he froze and then stop kissing her. He rose off her when Lincoln started calling for Leni. And he sounded very close. Johnny got up and started straightening his clothes. Lynn gingerly put hers back on.

Lincoln never found them in the basketball shed, but Leni felt happy he came to the gym looking for her. She didn't like what Johnny was doing. She actually felt scared.

They both left the shed after Johnny said there was no one there. Leni left school early yesterday and she hasn't talked to Johnny since.

Leni touches the large bruise and winces. It stings with a sharp pain. Who knew kissing would be so painful. And now her perfect skin looks scared, disfigured by this bruise. Leni glances down at it. No amount of make-up can fix this.

It hurts. She needs to put something on it. Lisa would know what to do. She's the doctor in this place. Yeah, she's going to show it to her. Leni's face brightens for the first time all morning, but then she frowns again. The others, Leni doesn't want them to know about this. For some reason, she feels they won't like Johnny anymore if she does.

Leni steps into the bathtub and turns on the showerhead. The warm water flows around her and she basks in it. _This feels nice._ She smiles. The water numbs the soreness in her body. It drips around her large breasts, avoiding the skin underneath, including her bruise. Leni looks down. She can't leave it uncleansed. That would be like gross.

Hesitating and expecting pain, Leni gingerly lifts her breast, exposing her bruise skin to the showerhead. The water beats down on it; making her scared skin burn. But it feels good. Leni doesn't move. She lets the water run against body, battering her bruise skin.

Leni enjoys her shower longer than usual, slowly cleansing her body. But the pain under breast returns after she lets go of it. She can't keep hiding it. Lisa, the doctor, needs to examine this.

Conjuring up a lie, Leni knows she has to tell Lisa something different other than the truth about the origin of her bruise. She doesn't know why but she figures she has to.

* * *

Half an hour till eleven and the smell of deliciousness draws everyone to the kitchen, like moths to a light bulb. Lynn's the first to rear her head. "Oh that smells fantastic!" She sniffs the air and beam with a smile that says it's good to be alive.

She walks around the dining table, pulling back the seat next to Luan to claim that spot as hers; a forced habit in this house, like predators in the jungle, marking their territory to warn intruders. Well the less extreme version of that. Lynn leaves her seat and heads over to the dishwasher to fetch herself a clean plate and fork.

 _Of course she will be the first one here._ Luna glances at her while she's at the dishwasher."Nice of you to join us Lightning McQueen." She mocks Lynn, taking a sip out of her warm cocoa.

The nickname catches Lynn by surprise but she's not one to shy away from a daily morning name-calling challenge.

"Nice to be here, Slut Queen and speaking of being here, it seems someone wasn't here last night?" Lynn just throws that out there for the heck of it and Luna nearly spits everything out.

"How did you…." She turns to the sport jockey, her eyes wide in horror. Lynn only grins at her; knowing full well she has something on her. Lori looks behind; slightly intrigue at what Lynn's going on about but keeps all questions to herself.

"Bitch…" Luna hisses, shooting death glares at Lynn, but the brunette is not bothered by the threat. She resumes her actions of fetching plates for the impending feast, whistling all the way.

Both Lori and Luan stay mum; aware of the little dispute flaring between the two, but ignoring it. Both equally busy with their own tools; Luan, deeply buried in that the old riddle book she found in the basement a couple days ago and Lori, trying to pour herself a cup of herb tea to sooth her digestion.

Luna turns to Luan, about to ask how Lynn found out.

"It wasn't me." Luan says like she was a mind reader, ending that argument Luna was about to start with her. The last thing she wants is getting involved in this hissy fit. She's busy trying to come up with new material and this old book is gold. _No way I'm stepping in this shit. Hehe. That's a good one._ She chuckles and Luna knows her bunkmate is not remotely interested in this feud brewing between her and Lynn.

"I don't know why you look so worried." Lynn plops down on her seat next to Luan, a cup in hand. "I mean it's not like I'm going to go and tell mom." She shows her genuine Lynn's trademark grin.

"Oh really? Like you wouldn't." Luna doesn't buy it, especially with that mocking grin plastered on her face right now.

"Hey if you don't believe me…" Lynn shrugs and then gulps down on the orange juice in her mug. She slams it on the table like she's in a bar—the mug half empty—and then wipes her lips with a sleeve.

"Of course, you can always buy my silent." Lynn wiggles her brows, smiling at Luna who only glares daggers back; gritting her teeth. She would like nothing more than to wipe that stupid grin off her face; if she could. Mom will kill them both if they start throwing punches.

Luna gives up on this one. Besides with Lynn knowing about her outing last night, the punk rocker knows she will end up buying to keep the moron quiet.

* * *

Lisa smells the scrumptious odor emanating from downstairs and immediately she registers the smell to be that of Lori's cooking. The grumbling in her digestion tells her it's time for more sustenance. Weird that despite her morning cereal, she still craves for more food. Maybe it's a testament to Lori's improved skills in preparing delicacies; the ability to induce a momentary hunger in her and others.

 _Interesting indeed._ She will have to look into it at a later date in the future. Lisa marks it down in her notes.

She turns off her Bunsen burner and removes her goggles and surgeon size gloves. If she delays any further up here, everything will be gone when she gets downstairs. Her siblings are akin to blood thirsty hyenas. Nothing escapes them especially if it's food and smells nice.

Lisa puts on her slippers, leaves her room and almost bumps into Leni standing outside her door. "Leni?" Lisa sounds, startled to find the airhead of a sister standing there. Is she still sleep-walking, Lisa wonders. That shouldn't be since she already injected her with an antidote to the test serum.

"Lisa…um can I…..can you do something private for me?" Leni speaks and Lisa notes the hesitation in her sister's voice; the way her eyes were shifting nervously. Whatever it is that Leni wants, Lisa's intrigue.

"Okay, but can we do it after breakfast?" Lisa says and then heads for the stairs. Leni follows in tow.

"Sure. I was heading there myself." Leni says, rushing to be in steps with her sister as the two sisters with the same height walk in tandem.

"If you don't mind, may I inquire what this is about?" Lisa asks and Leni glances around, like she is checking to see if they were alone.

"Um….I prefer if we talk somewhere private." She says and Lisa raises a brow. _Interesting._

"Okay." Lisa agrees. This is really interesting. Leni rarely asks for anything or acts too shy to speak her mind. This is really interesting.

Reaching down the stairs, the TV is on, but no one's in the couch. They all must be in the kitchen as predicted, Lisa surmises. Both sisters enter the kitchen in sync and Lisa immediate detects the tension in the air. She glances around; Lynn, Luna, and Luan sitting at the dining table and Lori at the counter, adding finishing touches to her dish.

No doubt this tension has Lynn written all over it if that grin on her face says anything and Luna's scowling face means she's involve as well. Lisa decides to ignore it and moves past them towards the fridge.

"Oh that's smells heavenly Lori." Leni shouts with excitement and rushes towards her twinzy as she calls her. She latches onto Lori's back—much to her disliking—trying to peek over her shoulder and see where that smell's coming from. "Ouh, you made French toasts as well. My favorite."

"Get off Leni." Lori sounds displeased but not angry. Leni's the only sister she tolerates. She's like the kid you can never get angry at. Mostly because Leni's an airhead and so innocent and clueless about so many things that it makes Lori always want to protect her. She's the reason why she chose to stay home and commute to campus.

"Oh, it smells like Lori made breakfast." Their dad loudly proclaims from the living room and everyone turns to the entrance connecting to it.

Both parents soon emerge, dressed up like they were heading out. "Morning my girls!" Mom greats her lovely creation; filling in the greetings for her nimrod of a husband who only noticed the food and not their kids.

"Hey mom!" "Hey…" "Hi…" "Morning mom" "Hi mom!" A flurry of greetings from everyone to their smiling mother. She seems to be in a great mood this morning.

"Lori!" Dad walks over, trying to find out what his new chef made this morning. "Is that a bacon and sausage omelette?" He says, sounding surprised and happy. So happy that he starts sniffling, tearing up like he might break into tears. "I'm so happy." He wipes a fake tear from his eye. "My baby has grown so much."

Everyone—but Leni—rolls their deadpan eyes.

"Knock it off honey." Rita tells her husband, but he doesn't listen. Instead he wraps an arm around Lori. "Did I ever tell you, you're my favorite?" He whispers to her but everyone hears.

Lori's glaze eyes look on, knowing full well he's doing this cause he wants that omelette.

"Hey I thought I was your favorite?" Lynn jumps in, slightly offended after he said the same thing to her two days ago so she could fix the lawn mower he broke in his cat fight with Grouse.

"He told me the same thing last week." Luna reveals, not even shocked by his betrayal.

"That's what he said to me when he wanted use my wax gun to make Vanzilla look like new again." Lisa says as she grabbed the orange juice from the fridge. "As if that was going to work on that old ancient relic of a vehicle." She mumbles under her breath.

"And I meant it." Lynn Sr. says.

"Really dad? Not even gonna try and deny it?" Lori asks, trying to put him on the spot.

"I love you all equally." He gives the typical dad answer but then leans in and whispers. "But I love you the most. Is that ketchup on the omelette? I love ketchup." Again his whispers are loud enough to be heard.

Lori sighs and gives up. No use in trying to box him in. "You can have it."

"Yes!" He peels away from her and quickly grabs the plate for himself. It happened so fast that Lori felt bamboozled.

"Lori, you're too easy." Luan chimes in, still reading her book, and Lisa nods along. "Agreed." She says, pouring orange juice into a glass.

Lori eyes Lynn Sr. like she wants to grab the plate back but doesn't follow through. She made that plate for Lincoln. He loves omelette. Weird that he hasn't showed up yet. He's normally the first with Lynn, but Lori's glad he's isn't here. She doesn't know how she will react if she sees him. _Oh god, what's happening to me?_

"Can we eat Lori?" Leni asks, feeling her stomach twisting in hunger and Lori is dragged back from her sickening thoughts.

"Yeah sure!" Lori says and then begins to bring everything to the table. Rita and Leni helps.

They set everything up; placing the numerous dishes in the middle of the table. Everyone moves around. Grabbing plates or grabbing a seat. It's chaos but Rita stands there and looks on; so happy to see her family together. _Wait! Something feels off._

"Something's not right." She says but in the noise no one hears her. "WAIT!" She speaks again; this time her voice's loud enough to grab everyone's attention. "We're missing someone."

Everyone shares confused glances among one another.

"Lincoln!" Rita's eyes widen in realization. "Where's my only boy? Why isn't he here?" Rita looks around again to be sure and then checks the living room—an ear shot away—he's not there or here. Surely, Lori's meal would have woken him up. "LINCOLN!" She yells for him.

"He's not in the house." Lucy says, appearing next to Lynn and everyone jumps, yelping in shock as well.

"Fuck!" Lynn cusses after nearly falling off her seat.

"Lucy!" Lori angrily calls her after she nearly made her spilled her tea.

Lynn Sr. almost lost his precious half-eating omelette. "Luciiii….." He drags her name out. "How many times have I told you to stop doing that?"

"But….I was right here the whole time." Lucy quietly replies.

"Well whatever you do, can you stop that?" Lori says and then gets up to pour herself a new cup of herb tea.

"But…." Lucy tries to speak but gets cut off by a rapturous laughter from Luan. "It was so funny when Lucy did this in class and gave Mr. Franklin a heart attack." She breaks down, just remembering that episode.

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious." Lynn joins the chorus of laughter. "Did you see how high he jumped?" She asks Luan who nearly falls off her seat replaying that part from her memory.

"Wait, wait…" Luna breaks in, halting the two laughing hyenas. "Lucy's the one who cause Franklin to be sent to the hospital?" She asks; bewildered by the fact that she was hearing this now; that her sister was the one who caused a 60 year old history teacher to be sent to the hospital.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Lisa responds instead.

"No!" Luna replies, shocked. "Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"I thought you already knew since practically the whole school kinda knows. Well not everyone since it's possible the higher grades students probably won't know exactly how he got sent to the hospital, because of different social circles." Lisa finishes and then takes a bite out of her French toast.

"Wait a second Mr. Franklin got sent to the hospital by Lucy?" Lori asks like she was hearing it for the first time. Well now that she had her tea, she could pay attention to their conversation.

"Yeah and worse Dad had to pay his medical bills." Lynn reveals, still chuckling along.

"Wait, what?" Rita turns to her husband who turns to Lynn Jr. "Lynn, I told you that was a secret."

"Sorry dad." Lynn apologies but through her laughing fit, her apology feels hollow.

"Why didn't you tell me honey?"

"I was going to. I just wanted to wait till he got better." Lynn Sr. says.

"Hold on! He's still in the hospital?" Rita freaks out and Lynn Sr. shrinks in his seat. That explains why their monthly expenses and costs were never matching the books. Her husband was siphoning money for hospital bills.

"Poor Mr. Franklin!" Leni speaks, feeling downhearted for the old history teacher who was always nice to her. "He's so lonely. He has no family!" Leni words cool Rita's anger slightly.

"You and I will have a long talk when we get back." She tells her husband and he wished he never kept it from his wife. He assumed the man will be out before long.

"Right now, I only care about my son." Rita returns her attention to the one thing still nagging the back of her mind. "Lucy!" She turns to the Goth teen. "Did you say he's not in the house?"

"Yes." Lucy replies.

"What?" Lynn Sr. puts on his man of the house pants on. "That boy better have a reason for leaving this early without letting us know."

"Did he tell you where he was going?" Rita asks.

"No, but he looked really angry." Lucy says.

"Angry?" Rita repeats.

"Yeah." Lucy replies.

"Might have been because Lynn took his cereal and the two argued over it with Lynn threatening physical harm." Lisa chimes in and Lynn chokes on her bite.

Rita's eyes bulges in fury. "LYNNNNNNN!"

* * *

 **A/N: Lynn is so dead.**


End file.
